honeyandcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey and Clover (Japanese drama)
Honey and Clover (ハチミツとクローバー Hachimitsu to Kurōbā) is a Japanese television drama based on the manga of the same name by Chica Umino. The drama aired from January 8, 2008 to March 18, 2008 on Fuji TV. The drama stars Riko Narumi as Hagumi Hanamoto, Toma Ikuta as Yuta Takemoto, Hiroki Narimiya as Shinobu Morita, Osamu Mukai as Takumi Mayama, and Natsuki Harada as Ayumi Yamada. Premise Hagumi Hanamoto has just moved to Tokyo to attend an art college. She is a genius painter but an extremely shy girl. One day in April, Yuta Takemoto, a junior majoring in architecture, spots Hagumi near a pond within the campus and instantly falls in love with her. She turns out to be the assistant of Professor Hanamoto as well as his second cousin. A few days later, Yuta's college hosts an art exhibition contest. The winning painting was a dynamic piece of work by Hagumi. Yuta's friend Shinobu Morita, a sculpture major, had been winning the contest every year. He takes one look at the painting and runs off. Yuta runs after him and arrives at Professor Hanamoto's office. Shinobu finds Hagumi there and hugs her out of the blue. "It's been a while since I saw a painting that grasped my heart like that" he says. "I like your work too" she replies. Yuta is shocked to see the bond between the two. Also, Yuta's friend, Ayumi Yamada has a crush on classmate Takumi Mayama. But Takumi has fallen in love with Rika Harada, a designer who he works for part time. The dynamics between the group of five friends is explored throughout their years in college. Cast and characters *Riko Narumi as Hagumi Hanamoto *Toma Ikuta as Yuta Takemoto *Hiroki Narimiya as Shinobu Morita *Osamu Mukai as Takumi Mayama *Natsuki Harada as Ayumi Yamada *Jun Murakami as Shuji Hanamoto *Asaka Seto as Rika Harada *Takashi Kashiwabara as Takumi Nomiya *Saori Takizawa as Miwako Teshigawara Episodes Production Masaki Tanimura, Hiroaki Matsuyama, and Shota Sasaki each directed episodes, and Shigeki Kaneko wrote the screenplay of the series. Honey and Clover was produced by Madoka Takiyama (Fuji TV)https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/瀧山麻土香 and Tsugi Shikanai (First Kiss, Tokyo Dogs). Shin Kono, Shogo Kaida, and Keiichi Miyako (SOPHIA) worked on the music. Honey and Clover aired on Fuji TV's 9:00 PM time slot from January 8, 2008 to March 18, 2008. After eleven episodes, the drama was replaced with another manga adaptation, Absolute Boyfriend. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Honey and Clover was published on March 12, 2008 under the label, Def Star Records. The strings version of the theme song, "Canvas" as well as nineteen other track are included on the album. DVD release All eleven episodes of Honey and Clover was released on a box set on July 11, 2008 by Pony Canyon. The first box sets were sold with an omamori sticker, a booklet, and a postcard. Bonus features on the seven DVDs include, original discussion footage, making-of, creditless outro theme, the short episode "Mayama no Megane", original final episode and a fashion and art guide.http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/product/PCBC-61370 References See also *''Honey and Clover'' (novel) Category:A to Z Category:Media Category:Television dramas